


What's in a name?

by such_splendor



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Edward Cullen Being An Asshole, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_splendor/pseuds/such_splendor
Summary: SUMMARY:What is in a name?  Were they just random letters put together to form some kind of label?  Or something more, delicate and rich in meaning?  For so long Bella had hated her full name, it felt too stiff coming from anyone else - like she were about to be scolded by Charlie or Renee, a petulant child.  But from HIM--who was so close to her now, with that delicate touch upon her chin, smelling of red wine and spices- from him 'Isabella' sounded like the most elegant lullaby.  She found herself leaning into that caress, a sigh pushing past her lips as he grew swiftly nearer.  And his eyes, glittering like clouded rubies-they looked so hungry.  At some primal level Bella knew she should be afraid; that such a look should mean she were the meal among these ancient strangers, but she felt no worry at all.  Somehow she knew, with Aro of the Volturi she was safer than she'd ever known before.  More than with Jake.  More than with the Cullens.With him she was home.*One of many AU fics starting around the Bella & Aro scene in New Moon.*
Relationships: Aro/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've dabbled in roleplaying these characters before on tumblr - but never written my own fic - but Aro/Bella is one of my personal favorite pairings! So much chemistry. Really hope you guys enjoy! Any comments are always welcome! And as a last note - its been a while since I've seen the films or read the books, but my writing will more likely be based on the films!

BELLA'S POV:

His voice sounded almost desperate, and hushed. Bella wished she could see what he had seen; the vision that Alice had procured into this man's mind at a simple touch of his hand. 

"You will make for an intriguing immortal...-"

He was suddenly so close; filling her vision. She'd never experienced a feeling like this, so overwhelmed by a sudden focus on her, though it was not unwelcome.

"Isabella." She watched in fascination as his lips parted to taste it slowly, her name upon his mouth, and her heart hammered beneath her breast.

What was in a name? Were they just random letters put together to form some kind of label? Or something more, delicate and rich in meaning? For so long Bella had hated her full name, it felt too stiff coming from anyone else - like she were about to be scolded by Charlie or Renee, a petulant child. But from _HIM_ -

-who was so close to her now, with that delicate touch upon her chin, smelling of heady red wine and spices- from **him** 'Isabella' sounded like the most elegant lullaby. She found herself leaning into that caress, a sigh pushing past her lips as he grew swiftly nearer, fingers curving her jaw like they belonged there. 

From her place she could not see the tallest of three Volturi leaders stand from his throne, to tilt a head at the spectacle before him, eyes pooling with a curiosity she could not name.

Aro's eyes, which glittered like clouded rubies-looked so hungry as they fell from her eyes to her lips, and at some primal level Bella knew she should be afraid; that such a look should mean she were the meal among these ancient strangers, but she felt no worry at all. Somehow she knew, with a strange warmth inside of her, that with Aro of the Volturi she was safer than she'd ever known before. More than she was with Jake. More than with the Cullens.

With him she was home.

Bella felt like a statue, breathing the same air that passed from Aro's lips for so long that she nearly forgot she was in a room full of observing vampires, or that Edward stood not far behind her. Color rushed to her cheeks, still so close to the beautiful leader of the Volturi, and she watched his lips curl into a hidden smile; hum resounding gently in the back of his throat. It reminded her of a purr, altogether pleased and amused.

Suddenly - there was a hard grip on her wrist, yanking her back. In her clumsy human nature, she stumbled easily into Edwards chest, cold pain shooting into her arm. Aro's stoic visage twisted silently into a grimace.

"Edward-!" 

There was pain in her voice, hurt that Edward had suddenly been so rough with her, and when Bella lifted her eyes to him she saw his were black with rage. At her cry he seemed to squeeze her even harder - angling her so he was placed between her and Aro, clutching her like she was his prize. "Stay away from him, Bella."

"Edward, you're hurting me!" She was trying desperately to break out of his grasp, but to no avail - fingers of marble clawing at meager flesh and bone. And then he was suddenly snarling, face angled towards her, with teeth bared and dangerous. Bella had never been frightened of Edward, not like she was now, tears stinging her vision. She recalled the ballet studio, seeing him in and out of her blurry vision, sucking the venom from her wrist, and seeming unable to stop; like she was his addiction. At the time, she had welcomed the idea of death; having been mostly depressed and alone anyhow, and had felt he was saving her, or changing her. Her doomed lover. But _now_ -

She was panicking - her voice starting to waver as her chest heaved -

"What do you think you're doing, Bella? He's dangerous - you know that. You need to stay back-" She tried to escape his grasp again - and felt her wrist crack with a cry. What happened next was a blur.

Everything seemed to go silent for a moment, and though it all moved so fast, Bella felt like she was perceiving moments in slow motion. She was aware for a flicker of a beat that Aro's hand had found its way around Edwards throat, and that she had been released from his iron grip. She was aware of the red cloak around Edward's shoulders swishing through the air as he was slammed to the marble floor; and yet all of this happened within mere moments, and as she saw him now - she saw the how the ground beneath him had broken with the force of his body against the tile. Titans fighting an immortal battle; with Aro as the victor.

"And you - **boy** need to learn some respect." Pure hatred quaked in each word Aro spoke, his arm trembling as he held Edward down, as though some barely-there force was keeping him from grinding the remainder of his body further into the ground. Bella trembled, her breaths heaving - suddenly unaware of what to do, wetness against her cheeks. She once more felt like she was to blame for another mess. "-I."

"She's mine! Mine to have and drink if I want to!" Edward was struggling against the Volturi leader's hand, teeth bared like a rabid animal, trying to bite at him as though to get away. Bella couldn't believe the words she was hearing, brows knitting together as she stepped towards them. "Edward-" 

He turned to her then, eyes still as dark as coal. "Mine, Bella! Do you hear me? No one else gets to taste your blood but me! Mine!" And as he struggled, Bella felt that bitter blade inside her ribcage, a twisting knife of betrayal; raw and devouring, pooling in her stomach. She curled in on herself, backing away. "What are you saying?"

It was Aro who gazed at her then, knowing eyes holding some sympathy as he beheld her broken form. "You are his singer, my dear." His voice was some balm to her, somehow - but the words still broke her heart; though she did not understand them. Her head shook, Auburn locks swaying with the movement.

"No, I-I dont-I don't know what you're saying -"

It was Alice then who came forwards. Alice who Bella had seemed to forget in it all - and who Bella realized now, had not moved at all since the whole disaster had commenced; simply watched; head canted. 

"You're not his mate, Bella. Your blood calls to him, but... you aren't his mate."

All those stories of love and daydreams, they come to an end at some point, right? Bella's came crashing down now - as she gazed between the boy she thought she knew, unrecognizable. A monster. A boy she thought she loved, and would spend the rest of her life with. She should have known that a lion doesn't fall in love with a lamb; the lamb is always its prey. And Alice? She thought of her as a sister...what was this now? Who was she truly? Who were any of these vampires she thought she knew. 

Bella felt so confused.

And the panic was rising, feeling lightheaded - limbs trembling as she took in great lungfuls of air. _in and out. in and out_ she had to keep reminding herself how to function. But it was all too much, and the blackness was creeping in at the edges of her vision. " I can't-" Eyes raised towards the skylight at the ceiling.

Then she was falling.

There was a scuffle reaching her ears - and while she expected to feel the hard marble floor slam into her skull, that never came. Instead she felt arms about her, and that comforting, familiar smell. Then someone was lifting her, and a deafening sound of growls echoed as someone was carried away.

Then Bella drifted into nothingness.


	2. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella awakes to her prince. 
> 
> -and gets some clarity on the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy another chapter! Super excited to just write this fic - but I might also be slow at times to update! HOWEVER, that being said, i'm also a fanvideo editor on youtube, and i've made several video edits of these two before - so if you guys wanna see that, let me know! I'll add a link or something. :)

Aro's POV:

The girl slept so soundly, so still; as though she were a statue herself - peaceful expression painted upon an even lovelier visage. Aro had never felt such an urge to run his fingers through another's hair, or brush them gently upon one's cheek, as he'd done before. He couldn't describe the feeling. He had never felt so unravelled, and out of control; it both astounded and be-founded him; an ancient vampire of thousands of years; a Coven leader and force to be reckoned with...all undone at a mere glance at this mortal woman. 

Who was she? _What_ was she?

Eyes turned to her again, as she lay upon a great bed of crimson sheets and tapestry; his tongue darting to wet his lips. 

Aro had such an urge to kiss her, to taste her lips, her sweetness upon his own. He had had the same desire when he had first drawn her close, held her within gaze; with petulant edward close behind. How strange it was to live for so long and encounter something so new as this. And he had enjoyed taunting young edward, watching as his beloved seemed to draw near to him like a moth to a flame.

The girl sighed then, tilting her neck to press her head further into the pillows which cradled her head. Aro watched silently with lidded gaze; adoration scrawled across marble features.

Yet he heard the faint sound of the door handle - and knew he would no longer have a moment alone with the girl.

 _Isabella._ Even her name seemed to taunt him with its inner meaning. Befitting of her, truly.

Marcus came into his peripheral then, ever stoic and silent, a welcomed presence in the low light of the room. He seemed to study the girl before turning to his brother, a smile there upon weary features, as he extended a hand. Aro arched a brow.

With the gift of sight at a mere touch - Aro was thankful for his brother's openness always. Caius, Marcus, and he were an inseparable three; the leaders of their kind - and as such there were no secrets between the men. No force that would break their leadership. As was their agreement, and pact, and it had always proven well for them. 

Yet still...this meant Marcus had something to show him. Something to reveal. It could only pertain to the scuffle which had occurred only hours before, with the Cullen boy. And with Marcus' ability to perceive physical bonds between different people, Aro was intrigued.

He rose swiftly from his position besides the beauty asleep, to join hands with his companion.

In an instant, he was bombarded with emotion; the gravity of it grounding him to the floor, leaving him gasping. Aro raised eyes sharply to Marcus, in silent question, and disbelief. The other Coven leader simply nodded, before stealing a glance at Isabella himself.

"She is your mate, Aro. She is who you have waited for."

Aro swallowed thickly, longing coursing through him at the mere picture of his bond to the mortal girl. His itched to draw near to her again; every part of him singing for her presence. Even going the further distance from her to stand besides Marcus felt like a betrayal; he knew these feelings would only strengthen when she was changed; the image of her immortal self springing to mind once more; such a creature. He was meant to be besides her.

"Leave us please, brother." Voice was reverent as he turned to gaze at his old friend, who silently seemed to understand, that smile remaining, as aro brought his hands together in prayer, almost giddy. 

"I must speak with her when she awakens."

\---

Bella's POV:

The blankets around her were like clouds, so inviting, and warm; and that familiar smell permeated the air, invading her senses in a dreamy dance of comfort. Yet as much as she wished to relish in her sleep, her mind told her to awaken - and she had no choice but to obey; already becoming alert.

Blissfully unaware, she stretched, moaning sleepily, and opening her eyes. The sight was unfamiliar; a grand room with tall ceilings and elegant decor, draped in tones of crimson, gold, and marble.

She gasped. In the chair besides her was the Volturi leader, Aro - the very man she'd come so close with prior; the very man who seemed to lull her senses into a tender daydream with sweet caresses and the mention of her name. She was brought back to all that had happened with Edward in the throne room, and her heart started to beat faster, pounding in her chest. She was certain Aro could hear it. And yet, though he was dangerous - and should see her as an enemy (she was human after all, aware of the vampire world), he looked at her in mysterious tenderness.

It brought a flush to her cheeks, and she breathed heavier, the lingering moments of sleep still leaving her disorientated. She went to prop herself up, and cried out at the sudden pain that radiated from her hand.

In an instant Aro was lifting her, cradling her injured hand. Bella watched, hypnotized as he pressed a kiss to the back of her palm, before deep red gaze met her own. She was warmed at such display - yet still so confused. This day had been a whirlwind in more ways than one; and she had so many questions now. Questions on who to trust - who was honest and right; was Edward her true love, or was he the monster all this time? A fine line grew between her brows as they drew together in sorrow, and Bella felt Aro draw nearer. He brought her hand to his chest, rubbing gentle circles to ease the pain; his touch cooling. 

"Are you alright, dear one?" He was so close, a breadth away from her, and she felt drawn to him again. She searched his gaze with her own, heartbroken.

"I just..." She held in tears that threatened to spill. "I'm so torn, and confused. The people I thought I knew lied to me; people I thought loved me...I-" Bella's chest heaved a shaky breath; shaking her head. "I don't even understand what this all means. What is a singer? What did you mean when you said that I was his singer?" 

Bella felt Aro's gaze drift over her features before his hand found her jaw, caressing the soft skin there with gentle touch. It nearly lulled her back to sleep, tempting her to press further into him, but she needed answers. Needed to understand why her world had been suddenly flipped upside-down. Why the man she thought she loved had turned into a monster before her. Aro clenched his jaw at the thought of the Cullen boy, and how this beauty before him had been hurt by his carelessness. 

"In the vampire world, sweet Isabella, there are such things as mates, and singers. A mate is your destined companion, a soul equal to your own, and bound to it, just the same. Some people are lucky enough to meet their soulmates, and spend a lifetime with them, and others live their vampire lives unknowing of such person." Aro was silent for a moment, and Bella observed an almost hidden emotion in his voice, as he averted his gaze to look towards a window on the far wall. 

For a long moment, he was silent, and only the crackle of a great fire filled the room. A part of Bella felt called to reach out to him.

"Then there are also what we call Singers. A vampire's Singer is like a drug...a specific blood that calls only to them, and is always what they crave." His voice was grim, yet when he turned to her, his lips turned slightly. "La tua cantante." She didn't understand the beautiful language, but could guess his intent.

"Your Edward tried to pretend you were his mate. He may have pretended as though he loved you - enough to keep you close. But you were his singer; the blood that calls to him so dearly. But it was not love. Such a bond cannot exist between vampire and singer." He lowered her hand back to the blankets upon the bed then - and as he stood from her, Bella felt the absence acutely. It was so strange; to notice such a thing with someone whom she'd met only hours before; and a Volturi king no less - a mysterious man whom she'd heard only rumor of among the vampire community.

"Dear Isabella, did Edward never speak of changing you?" 

It was suddenly so clear to Bella. All of the moments with Edward, so in love with him that she was blinded by his selfishness, and unwillingness to change her. He would keep her near, but let her grow old, and die without him. He was willing to let her stay with him, but never experience an eternity with him. It crushed her. He had been her first love - or what she had thought was love - only to realize she'd been merely a pawn to him. A piece of his game. An object.

Defeated, her shoulders slumped, and fresh tears spilled onto rouged cheeks, hugging herself. She couldn't look at Aro. She felt like a fool - for believing Edward for so long and being too blinded by her own emotions to see it. She hated herself for it. Hated edward more for it all; and grew in anger the more she imagined their moments together.

But a caress returned suddenly, lifting her chin to gaze upon him.

 **Aro**. Her mysterious angel in it all, looking down at her with something akin to devotion.

"Forgive me, mia Bella."

His thumb grazed the softness of her lip absentmindedly, and Bella sighed, so sweetly - overcome by his touch, eyes falling to his own lips. And then his mouth was upon her. Bella felt alight with butterflies, as Aro wove a hand into her hair at the base of her neck, tilting her to deepen their kiss, his tongue like silk upon her bottom lip. She felt him groan deeply, holding her to him, and her own arms wound their way about his neck.

She couldn't find the words to describe this bliss - but she was certain it was better than anything she'd ever experienced. More lovely than Edward, or any dream of love she could conjure. It felt so completely right, and she would drown in the feeling if she could.

Her mouth watered, and she kissed him again deeply, eyes fluttering beneath her lashes at the feeling as his hands splayed the small of her back.

When they broke away, she was dizzy, and panting, but her eyes didn't miss the look in Aro's eyes, or the way she clung to him like a lifeline.


End file.
